Back to The Past Again
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Sort of sequel to Episode 23: Back To The Past. Vin has been waiting for a long time to finally tell Zero the truth about his feelings towards her, but he's afraid of what she might do and how she would react. But, with a little help from the time travel watch, he might get what he wants, or ruin time itself. Note: Any episodes that aired after Ep. 23 didn't happen.
1. A New Mission

**Hello everyone! I bet you guys have been wondering if I still do I.N.K stories...Well…I do! ^^ I'm back in the zone and I've been reading other fanfics which inspired me to make another fanfic of I.N.K! Now, you guys noticed that the last two were ZeroXVin? Well, be prepared to expect that again! :D**

**Since the last time I wrote an I.N.K fanfic, I wasn't really good and had real short and less detailed chapters, but thanks to me for improving since then. So basically, the chapters and/or stories will be more detailed! ^^ Phew, I am so glad I'm back in the zone with this show, I was about to say why I hadn't got back to writing these stories but then I realized that I became a pegasister not long after that, if you know what that is XD**

**So anyways, this story will probably be long or short...I haven't really thought about that yet *shrug* I'm just really in the mood to write something and see how it goes from there :)**

**But, before I begin: Here's a lengthy plot about what'll be going on:**

_**After the events of 'Back to the Past', the Invisible Network of Kids had restored Sadie back to her normal self and not long later were more missions to battle this horrible teacher. Vin wanted to get closer with Zero, but he didn't know how to do it and how would she would react to this. So, realizing that he still had the time machine watch that they stole from Macbeth, he uses this to his own advantage. But not knowing the dangers of toying with time.**_

**One more thing to remember, any episode that aired after 'Back to the Past' did not happen in this story.**

**So, enjoy! :D**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

It was another typical day at Pinkerton; that morning, the Invisible Network of Kids had accomplished yet another mission to make sure another evil plan of Macbeth's would be foiled and Pinkerton will be safe for another day. It was just after dinner that they all met up at headquarters to discuss any further plans that Macbeth could possibly be hinting during that day. Ever since they had changed Macbeth back to normal just a few days ago, the mischievous teacher was already up to no good.

Trixie, the coordinator of the network was resting in the red office chair with it turned away from the computer system that composed of many screens and a various amount of buttons. Newton, the youngest member of the network was at the counter near the entrance of their headquarters developing a new invention for the next time they need to foil one of Macbeth's plans. Zero, who was the main action figure of the network and the oldest out of the four, was lounging on the couch which was situated near the computer system with her arms folded. And Vin, who was the founder of the network was leaning against a pole near Newton playing with a red yoyo.

"So, do we have any clue of what Macbeth's going to plan next?" Zero asked to Trixie.

"I'm not sure, she didn't hand out our math test results but she could have forgotten." Trixie thought while looking up rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb. "It could just be coincidental but it's not like her to not hand out failed tests to everyone."

"Or maybe she's planning to give us an even harder test and then she'll give us a mark even lower than zero!" Vin exclaimed almost losing concentration of his yoyo.

"I'm not sure; she didn't give us enough evidence to confirm that. We need to investigate her office for any other further evidence." Trixie stated while turning to face the computer system.

She turned the computer system on which made the multiple screens to show various places around the school but mainly Macbeth's office. Vin stopped playing around with his yoyo and came up behind Trixie to see what the mission was going to be in detail, Zero done the same while Newton continued working on his new gadget.

"So, Vin, Zero, you two will infiltrate Macbeth's office and find any evidence relating to the math tests. If you find any evidence then we'll know that she is plotting something new and we'll foil her plans once again."

Vin and Zero nodded as they looked at each other in determination, and then Vin looked over at Newton wondering if his gadget would be ready in time for that night. He actually didn't know what Newton was making but it did smell bad so he knew it was for Macbeth.

"Hey Newton, what are you making there?" He asked with curiosity while walking up to the young inventor.

"Farting gas bombs, they're small enough to hide anywhere but also contain strong chemicals that can be found in farts like carbon dioxide. But this of course is much stronger to ensure that the stink doesn't wear off for a week, even a whole lot of deodorant won't cover up the stink." Newton ended with a chuckle.

Vin joined in on the laugh, while the girls of the group stayed focused on the mission.

"So, what time me and Vin headed out?" Zero asked folding her arms while looking at the screen over Trixie's chair.

"At o nine hundred hours, the time when all students are required to go to sleep. That way Macbeth won't be suspecting it, and thankfully, she should be asleep by then. But try and stay hidden, who knows what traps she has set."

"Did you get all that Vin?" Zero shouted out to Vin while still folding her arms with the same bored-like expression on her face.

This startled Vin and snapped him out of the joke as well as Newton. The blonde boy nodded looking a little guilty as he scratched the back of his head while Newton finished up on the farting gas bombs.

"Yeah... I've got it."

Trixie and Zero ultimately assumed that knowing Vin, he wasn't paying attention to the subject. So Trixie nodded to Zero as to make sure to give him all the details later on. So, since they had an hour to spare until the mission commenced, they all headed off to their rooms just to have some time on their own. Newton found the mission as a great opportunity to test out his new invention that'll surely make Macbeth smell really bad, so he went to talk to Vin about it since he had finished making the bombs.

"Hey Vin, I just finished making the bombs. And I wanna try them out, so can you test them, for me?" Newton asked as he opened Vin's door and held one of the farting gas bombs.

Newton saw Vin sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed with his head resting in the palms of his hands, he looked concerned about something. This made Newton's enthusiasm levels go down but not completely as he looked at Vin, his expression looked to Newton as if he was worried about something.

"Hey…what's wrong? I'm not asking you to try them, I'm asking you to put the bombs in her clothes."

"It's not the bombs, and besides, you're too young to understand."

"What?" Newton asked feeling a little awestruck and confused. "What are you talking about?"

Vin shook his head and then hopped off his bed. "Don't worry about it, just give me the bombs. I know what to do."

Newton still felt confused and now worried about Vin, but done as he told him. "Okay, here. Just be careful not to drop them on hard ground, that's what sets them off." He explained as he left Vin's room.

"Yeah, yeah I've got it." Vin told Newton as he nodded and closed the door.

As Newton walked back to his room which was just across from Vin's, he felt really worried about Vin. He wasn't sure what he was worried about, but he did look like something was bothering him, but Newton didn't know what it was. He let it pass until he would meet up with Trixie later on to help guide the mission, but he would actually just be making sure that the bombs work.

Meanwhile, Vin sat back on his bed and held the same position he had when Newton came in. He felt really worried and almost upset, something was definitely bothering him. He had been hiding it from his friends for a while now because he was worried what they would think, especially Zero.

Vin grunted as he looked out the window as the light from the sun that had set about half an hour ago was diminishing for the night. "I don't know what to do, or how I should tell her. I've been feeling this way for a long time now, something has to happen! But…how?" He asked himself as his pupils dilated as he looked out the window.

**Hehe…you guys know what's going on. Now, I hope that this chapter was way better than my other two stories and don't worry, there'll be more. I'll have to work out a schedule because I don't want my two stories that are still in progress to clash ^^; Until then, keep in touch! Oh, and should I make more of these VinXZero stories? I've noticed there aren't many out there, so should I?**


	2. Finding Information

**Hey guys, so just recently I received a review asking whether I would be continuing this story since so many others like this haven't been finished (not mine of course ;)), and I'm here to say, hell yeah! Why wouldn't I? I feel so motivated when I write stories about I.N.K! :D And, if I'm still motivated after I finish this one then guarantee more I.N.K stories after that! ^^ At this rate, I probably will be, I'll just need to think of another plotline. And just so you know, I'm especially motivated when I'm doing VinXZero moments. So for all you VinXZero fans out there, you're in luck! ;)**

**Let's move on with the story already eh? I'm so excited about this story! :D**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

Vin sighed as he plumped onto his bed then looked over at a picture of the four of them together as friends. He smiled as he looked at Zero in the picture, she was laughing as well as Trixie and Vin himself. They were laughing at one of Newton's silly gadgets that made it explode in his face. He smiled as he saw how great friends they all were.

"I'm glad we're all friends, it makes things a little easier for me." He said to himself as he smiled and put down the photo.

He felt happy that he and Zero were friends; he thought that this would be easier since they knew each other more than strangers would. But he didn't know that being friends could actually ruin everything, but he had high doubts in that if he knew that. He had felt this way not long after he had created the network, since he and Zero were the main action figures of the network they had spent a lot of time together. So Vin wasn't surprised to feel this way to Zero, he couldn't picture any other girl replacing her; it'd be too ridiculous and confusing to him. Even though she denies it and almost never shows her emotions, he thinks that deep down, she likes him back.

Meanwhile, in Zero's room, Zero was listening to some hardcore music along with her magazines. She enjoyed this part of the say, because it was resting time but close to action time. And this is what she loved most. Doing something that'll make a difference, something that'll make her looks strong and invulnerable. She wasn't in the mood for any interruptions unless it was super important and her room was dark anyway; so if anyone were to see her, they'd notice the light was off.

Zero smiled as she threw her comic on the edge of the bed and then plumped her head onto the pillow as she turned her music down a little to hear herself talk.

"I love this, and I love action even more. I can't wait to spring into action soon." She told herself as she closed her eyes in relaxation.

But something deep down was telling her that she loved something-or perhaps someone else in particular that she was missing from her mind. As soon as she realized what it was, she shook her head and denied it once again. She hated knowing that she had feelings to someone who'd be most obvious for anyone to know but also it'll bring out her weak and girly side. That was the main reason she kept it hidden. She didn't want to be a soft and loving person; she was always hardcore and protective. She smacked her head in denial and then turned up her music hoping that'll drain out the talking from her mind. She smiled at the thought of not listening to her feelings and mind. But they would consume her right when they're seeping their way up above her strong points.

"What time is it?" She asked as she finished listening to another hardcore song.

She sat up and checked the time on her clock, she still had 10 minutes left but she did remember Trixie wanting her to tell Vin on the details about the mission. She rested a little while longer until another song finished on her playlist. After that, she unplugged her music and headed for Vin's room. And deep down, like she always did was hide her feelings and bury them deeper into her as to ignore these feelings towards Vin. At some points it would become strong but she's always just managed to cover them up with using action.

She sighed and then entered Vin's room and saw him on bed and looking startled as if she had interrupted his silence or something.

"Hey Vin, I just came here to tell you some stuff that you didn't listen to before." She explained while using hand gestures and still using the same expression as she would always.

"Uh…sure." Vin replied while trying not to feel nervous around her.

Vin scotched to the end of his bed to be closer in order to listen to what Zero had to tell him. Zero rolled her eyes as her feelings were trying to talk to her again, but she managed to bury it once again.

"So, the mission is to infiltrate Macbeth's office for any evidence concerning the math tests that she was supposed to hand out today."

Vin scratched his head in confusion. "But, I already knew all that."

"Yeah," She replied in doubt of what he just said. "Anyway, we are headed out a 9 on the dot so that way everyone including Macbeth would already be asleep so they wouldn't be suspecting it."

Vin checked the time, and felt nervous after he realized that was 5 minutes from now. But he knew this was coming, he remembered hearing Trixie saying something about 9 on the dot, so he sighed and smiled at Zero in determination.

"Thanks for letting me know Zero; I'll meet up with you in a few minutes near Macbeth's office." Vin explained nervously.

Zero stopped Vin from saying anything else by pointing a finger. "No, she said we need to infiltrate her office on the dot. So we'd better leave now."

Vin almost chuckled but held most of it in. "Wow, I think Trixie's precision stuff is rubbing in don't you think?" He ended with a chuckle that he couldn't contain.

Zero grabbed Vin by the shirt as a warning not to say that again. He knew exactly what she meant, so he took back what he said and then Zero smiled vaguely and set him down.

After Vin fixed up his shirt, they set off to Macbeth's office while Newton and Trixie were already in headquarters making sure all the cameras were working so they (but mainly Trixie) could guide the operation. Newton sat on the purple lounge which was near the back wall of the room but near where the computer system and Trixie were situated.

"Okay, are you two in position?" Trixie asked through the microphone which was connected to Zero's headphones and Vin's watch via wireless.

"Did you remember the bombs, Vin?" Newton asked, hoping that he did.

"Yep, I didn't forget Newton." Vin replied smiling.

Vin and Zero were outside Macbeth's office, and could still hear noises coming from the inside. Zero was concerned and asked Trixie whether Macbeth was still awake or not.

"Hey, is Macbeth awake or is there a ghost in there?"

Trixie checked the camera they were able to sneak in to her bedroom and saw that Macbeth was indeed asleep but talking in her sleep once again. She saw that it was dark and that Macbeth was snoring quite loudly, her fish was sleeping also. She checked the office area and saw that Macbeth had left the window open so that's what was making the noise.

"The coast is clear Zero, continue into her office and find any evidence."

"Got it." Zero replied as she opened the door to Macbeth's office, Vin followed in also.

They rummaged through Macbeth's things to find a shred of evidence that would confirm that she was up to something once again. As Zero looked through the drawers, Vin finished looking in the cupboard and then realized he still had the farting gas bombs that Newton gave him earlier.

"Hey Newton, did you want me to use these bombs I her clothes? Because I've got a better idea."

"No Vin, stay focused on the mission." Trixie demanded.

"But Trixie, I told him to." Newton hesitated with his pupils highly dilated.

Trixie sighed. "Alright, Zero you continue the mission on your own until Vin gets back. And Vin, be careful."

Vin nodded as he headed off while Zero didn't even bother to look up. She wanted to ignore those feelings but they kept on coming up whenever she and Vin were really close to each other.

Shortly after Vin had left the office, Zero had found something that might be a clue. She reported what she found and decided to look through more of anymore evidence concerning what should've happened that day.

What she had found was a piece of paper which had only one thing on it and that was to not hand in the math tests when she should've. Zero could faintly make out that it was part of a to-do list. She could just see the words 'to-do' on the top of the paper.

"I might stick around a little longer to see if I can find anything else." She told Trixie through her headphones.

"Okay, but don't be too long. After Vin's finished we're turning in for the night."

Zero nodded in reply and began further investigation through Macbeth's things, there were papers and books thrown all over the place as she finished looking through the draws and started looking on the computer.

Meanwhile, Vin was already at Macbeth's bedroom door and ready to head in and place the bombs in her clothes. Thankfully, her wardrobe wasn't far from the door and wasn't near her bed so he didn't needed to be watched over for this operation. Trixie and Newton kept a small eye on Zero while making sure that everyone else was still sound asleep but especially Mr Soper; they'd expect him to still be up so they kept a close eye on him. He was walking around outside still in his regular outfit making sure that no kids were out playing in the woods again.

"I'm going in." Vin told through his watch as he slowly and quietly opened the door.

**So, how do you guys like it so far? I can tell that some of you already are in love with the story and are concerned that I'll be continuing or not. Just remember that I never forget about finishing these stories nor leave them due to writer's block. I always finish them ;)**


	3. Mission Accomplished

**And so here's yet another chapter of my new I.N.K story in which I will be continuing until it's finished, like I said earlier on I might make more of these stories if I have ideas and if I'm still into I.N.K by then :) For now I am, but who knows? Maybe I'll get hooked on Danny Phantom again, cuz right now I'm not really hooked but I still like it ^^**

**So anyways, I know you guys are hoping to see more VinXZero so hopefully we will in the next few chapters or maybe the whole story! XD**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

It was quiet in her bedroom, the only sound you could hear was mumbling from Macbeth in her sleep and a few bubbles popping from Vagner's fishbowl as he slept. Vin crept steadily on the creaky floorboard and towards the wardrobe where all of Macbeth's clothes were kept messily but somehow in orderly.

"Remember to be careful Vin, you're walking on a hard surface and if you drop them-"

"Yeah I know Newton, they'll go off." Vin replied in a quiet tone annoyingly.

Newton smiled in reply as Trixie kept an eye on both cameras which were situated in both Macbeth's room and her office.

"Zero, have you found anymore information?" Trixie asked looking at the screen with Zero on it who was looking through files on the computer.

"Nope, nothing but pictures and randomized songs. I hope she doesn't sing again."

Trixie rolled her eyes in just the thought of that happening again; Newton simply moaned and closed his eyes.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen again."

"I doubt it, these look like new songs." Zero replied deleting the new songs. "So, I've deleted them."

Back in Macbeth's room, Macbeth was still sleeping and mumbling words that sounded much like Invisible Network of Kids while Vin was successfully placing each bomb that he had in the pockets of Macbeth's clothes and anywhere else where it would be likely to fall next time it's moved. He had just carefully placed the last one in the coat of her night jacket when he suddenly heard Macbeth yawning and ultimately assumed that she had awoken.

He gasped and ran for the door as quietly as he could, Trixie panicked and ordered him to immediately run out of there and warn Zero. And Vin done exactly that.

"Zero, we need to get out of here! Macbeth's awake!"

"Why? Did she wake herself up again?" Zero asked sounding concerned but still keeping the same expression as always

Meanwhile, Macbeth was walking towards her office to write something on her to-do list that somehow came to her in a dream. She didn't put any other clothes on like her night coat for example since she wasn't going very far, on her way there, she scratched her behind and yawned like a cow yawning in the middle of the night as she walked sluggish-like since she was still quite tired but still managed to walk.

"It's too late to get through the main door, use the trap door in front of her desk. It leads straight to her classroom" Trixie ordered in a panic-like tone.

So Vin and Zero done as Trixie told them to. Zero used a rope to attach it to the ceiling and then it enabled them to slide down the rope and down into the trap door. They managed to escape with only seconds to spare. It wasn't a minute later that Macbeth walked into her office and headed straight for her drawers to find her to-do list.

"Better write that idea down before I lose it." She told herself as she yawned again and opened the second desk drawer and reached out for her notepad.

She then reached out for a pen, after she had grabbed one; she was unable to write since the pen wasn't working properly. She didn't know that this was a prank that Zero had quickly done before Vin came in and warned her.

"Why isn't this stupid thing working!?" She growled and shouted as she shook the pen all about ands scribbled it on some blank paper.

But as the friction became worse, this causes the prank to become effective and spray Macbeth with ink from the pen. The ink dripped from her face as she immediately knew who done this and her pressure rose as anger built inside of her.

"The Invisible Network of Kids!" She screamed.

"Mission accomplished!" Trixie stated as she high fived Newton while Newton laughed and cheered in accomplishment.

It wasn't long later that Vin and Zero had returned to headquarters through a secret passageway in order to not get caught. But on their way back, Vin found the trip very familiar but it didn't really occur to him as a memory. But it just felt to him like he had done that sort of thing before. He shook his head in order to let the thought pass for now so he and the gang could celebrate their accomplishment.

"I'm glad you guys got out of there and till managed to pull off two pranks! Well, one so far." Newton giggled in cunningness.

Trixie giggled one last time and came back to her serious mode as the thought of suspicion towards Macbeth returned to her trait of thought.

"So Zero, what did you find again? A to-do list?"

"Yeah, not much on it but to not hand in math tests. I think she got up to write something else on there, not unless she forgot to do her rounds." Zero explained.

"Well, I'm just glad that we got something. We'll investigate any further information tomorrow after Soper's class. But for now, it's late and we should turn in for the night."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired. Especially since I'm the youngest; we need the most sleep unlike adults." Newton explained as he rubbed his eyes.

So, as Newton was the first to walk out of headquarters and off to bed, Trixie told them a little bit in advance about what was going to be going on after Soper's class the next day. And then, Trixie left which left Zero following Trixie with her hands in her pocket and her head tilted slightly downwards. She was looking forward to a good night sleep, even though there wasn't much action today she knows that they'll be more coming after what she found out. Vin was behind, this time he was thinking about Zero. He blushed and smiled nervously as Zero looked back and immediately knew why he was acting like that towards her. So she shook that thought away and picked up the pace to her bedroom.

"Hey Zero..?" Vin asked nervously as Zero touched the door knob of her bedroom door.

"What? You don't feel well? You don't have to tell me; it's written all over your face." She answered as she entered her room and closed the door.

"Right…" He replied, he then sighed in regret as to losing yet another opportunity but he knew there would be more. He hoped so at least.

Vin walked to his room and got ready for bed, after that he them turned off the light and plumped into bed and folding the sheets over him in a messy way. He got into a comfortable position in which to sleep and then had a small thought before he drifted off to sleep. He thought of telling Zero sometime tomorrow or possibly giving her some hints about his feelings. He was extremely worried about her reaction. But he wanted something to happen very soon because he just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hold it in up until the point to where it'd burst. He has to tell her before he reaches his breaking point and blurts it out at the wrong time.

He slept that night and dreamt about Zero. The dream first started out calm and happy, but then it started to get real strange.

_*dream*_

_It was just after lunch break and Vin was meeting up with Zero in her room in order to tell her how he really felt about her. He was really nervous, and almost over combed his hair as he sweated nervously. He walked up to her room and knocked on Zero's door while shaking in fear. He didn't know why he was shaking, maybe he was worried that she'd kick him out or hang him up by the underwear on the coat rack, or maybe he was worried that it'd wreck their friendship. He didn't know for sure._

"_Zero? You there?"_

"_Where else, worm?" Zero replied, and this made Vin ultimately assume that she was indeed in her room._

_So, Vin opened the door slowly, Zero could already tell why he was here and what he wanted to tell her. She prepared herself for this in her head very quickly as Vin sat close to Zero on her bed as she looked to Vin as if she was just calmly reading a magazine about martial arts._

"_You know…I've wanted to tell you something for a while now and-"_

"_Hold it." Zero interrupted while holding a hand up. "I know exactly why you're here."_

"_You do?" He asked nervously and excitedly._

_Zero sighed deeply and placed her magazine on her bedside table and sat only a quarter of an inch away from Vin on the edge of her bed. Her heart was racing, Vin could almost hear it pounding through her chest, but he couldn't since his heart was pounding right through his chest and was ringing through his ears too._

"_Yes, I know how you feel to me. And I know how I feel towards you."_

"_You don't feel the same, don't you?" Vin asked feeling saddened by what Zero just said and very doubtful and regretful of his decision to do this._

"_I didn't say that. Look, what I'm saying is that-" Zero then looked stunned at Vin, this made Vin look at her in worry and confusion while raising an eyebrow._

"_Zero? What's wrong?"_

"_I didn't realize that you're teeth were actually bad, I thought your teeth were healthy." She pointed out while pointing to his mouth._

_St first, Vin thought of this as an invitation for her to kiss him, but as he looked down he realized that this was no invitation for a kiss. His teeth were all falling out one after the other. Vin panicked and left the room as to not embarrass himself anymore._

_*dream ended*_

Vin woke up in the middle of the night as to realize that it was only a dream, he sighed in relief and tried to forget that dream. He hoped that it wouldn't happen again. But yet, he had a similar dream afterwards but this dream lasted longer; all the way up until it was time to get up for breakfast and then class. This dream just included him walking around school strutting his stuff when all of a sudden everyone started to laugh at him and his teeth started to fall out, he looked over to his three friends and especially Zero to see them all in a state of shock.

He woke up and noticed that it was almost seven thirty, he sighed in relief and turned his alarm off before it beeped at him. He got out of bed and got dressed, still worried about the dreams he had. He hoped to ask Newton about it to see if he knew anything about it. It happened more than once so maybe he should pay attention to these dreams.

He headed off for breakfast and noticed that Newton wasn't there yet, so Vin ultimately assumed that it was Newton sleeping in again. He saw Trixie already at their usual spot and Zero grabbing her breakfast from the Cook-O-Matic, he walked over and was about to talk to Zero when she strangely walked away but Vin knew that she saw him. Maybe she was in a depressed mood, he thought.

After he got his breakfast, he sat down with Trixie and Zero. As he sat down in his usual spot next to Zero, she scooted a little further away from him by moving her chair more to the left. Trixie didn't notice but Vin saw it almost immediately as Zero stopped shifting her chair and rested her head in her palm as she ate her cereal.

"Hey Zero, are you alright?" Vin asked.

It took a while for her to reply but she did in order to not create suspicion for Trixie, because as soon as she was involved, things could go wrong.

"I'm fine; I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Vin thought of this, Zero might be hiding something from him that could link to her sleep last night. But, he waited for Newton to wake up and get his breakfast so he could ask him about his recurring drams about falling teeth.

**Okay, I am super sorry about the delay. I got badly distracted from this and then there was school and my comic…ugh XC But don't worry, I'll have another chapter up before the end of the weekend ;) Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know you hope to see more VinXZero in the next chapter, but we'll see what happens ;D**


	4. Suspicion

**Yay another chapter of I.N.K! ^^ But…I'm afraid to say that I think I'm beginning to lose interest in the show :( Since I've been watching and watching the only 26 episodes that the show has, I think I'm beginning to get bored of it again :( But hopefully, that won't stop me from finishing this story. ^^**

**And yes, I was meant to upload this a little earlier but hey, at least I'm still doing the story right? ^^;**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

So, after around 15 minutes or so, Newton had finally arrived to breakfast. But by that time, Trixie and Zero were off to get ready for Macbeth's class and Vin had already finished his breakfast. He had to tell the girls that he was waiting for Newton so he could stay behind.

"There you are Newton. Let me guess…you slept in again?" Vin wondered while already knowing the answered as he saw Newton yawn.

"Yeah, I'm glad I've got that new alarm clock installed otherwise I'd miss class." The young scientist replied getting his meal from the Cook-O-Matic and looking tired due to the small bags under his eyes and yet another small but contagious yawn.

"Well you'd better hurry up then, we can't be late for Miss Macbeth's class." Vin ended with a small amount of laughter while feeling happy about saying that sarcastically.

As Newton sat down and began to eat his breakfast, Vin sat down next to him and rested his head on his forearms in depression and deep thought.

"Hey, what's wrong? It looks to me like you've had a bad dream or something." Newton assumed so as he ate another spoonful of cereal.

Vin opened his eyes and looked over at Newton still in depression. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, what was it about?"

Vin sighed as he rose his head from the table to explain his dream to the young scientist. "Well…it started out alright, but then it got worse. Z-zero and I were about to…confess but then my teeth started falling out." He ended feeling embarrassed about telling Newton his dream, but he didn't know what it meant and this was his best option to find out what this dream meant.

Newton thought for a moment humming, he had finished his breakfast and just had to finish his glass of water. "I'm not much of a dream expert, since dreams are so complex and scientists are still trying to figure out why we have them and how the brain creates these dreams. But, your teeth were falling out which I think would relate to your self confidence…that or you're worried that you'll get rejected by Zero." He explained, feeling a little unsure about his answer, but since this was Vin he was talking to he didn't worry too much.

"I didn't say I feared of being rejected by Zero." Vin hesitated while almost blushing an intense red but instead a light pink.

"Vin, both me and Trixie know that you like Zero." Newton ended with a chuckle.

"Oh…you do?"

"Indeed we do. But, more on this later. We need to get to Macbeth's class before she gives us more lines to write without the proper calculations." Newton exclaimed sculling down his water and hopping off his chair.

Vin chuckled feeling better as he let the situation bury deep down inside him for the time being. "Yeah, we'd better get going." He replied getting off his chair and following Newton to class.

Meanwhile, the two females of the network had gathered their things and began to walk to class as the bell was mere minutes away from sounding its usual ringing noise. On their way there, Zero decided to let Trixie on something she'd never say to anyone else.

"Hey, Trix; I know you can keep a secret so can you keep this one for me?"

"Of course, but don't let the boys get curious about it." She ended with a small giggle. "What is it?"

Zero began to blush and look more depressed than usual. "Well, I keep on having these same dreams all the time. And in every one of them I see someone."

Trixie ultimately assumed who she was talking about; she smiled at the thought of it. She didn't dare say Vin's name, just in case if Zero hesitated in the wrong way. "Well, in your dreams, think of how your impersonate them in your dreams. If they all have the same person with the same impersonation then I think you should really pay attention to this person a lot more."

As Trixie finished her explanation, Zero heard the running of Vin and Newton towards them. She stared at Vin and thought for a moment. That bubbly feeling returned but she shoved it deeper down inside her for the time being. On the outside she looked as if she was grunting but not pushing anything.

"Hey sorry we're late."

"Funny how we were just talking about you." Trixie replied with a smirk and looking over at Zero.

Zero went wide-eyed for a moment then the bubbly feeling surfaced. She couldn't push it down so easily this time, because Vin was right there and Trixie was smirking at her. So she blushed a faded pink then walked inside Macbeth's classroom.

"What's with Zero?" Vin asked sounding concerned and indeed he was.

"Nothing, she just had a strange dream last night."

And this struck something in Vin's mind. Perhaps Vin and Zero could have had the same dream as each other, he thought as he walked inside. He walked down towards the back to see Zero in her usual spot looking a little more depressed than normal, he thought she was just being herself so he let it pass. But what he didn't know was that Zero was trying to fight the bubbly feeling she was constantly getting when Vin was near or when she thought of him or when he was in her dreams.

Macbeth was still sleeping but she would very soon be awake due to the loud noise that the bell made every time. And, not a moment after all the students sat down in their usual spots, the bell rang loudly and echoed throughout the school. Macbeth screamed at the sound and shook a little; she then stood up and looked angrily at the students as she normally would do.

"So, all you filthy rats are early hmm? I'm pretty sure it's to get out of writing lines." She told the class in a calm but serious tone.

All the students smiled in relief, but not a moment later Macbeth screamed out the words that all the students feared to hear.

"Well, then it's going to be 2,467 lines of 'I must not arrive early for Macbeth's class to get out of writing lines'. Now get to it!" She shouted as she pointed her metre long ruler at the front students.

During that time, the four students at the back of the class who were the Invisible Network of Kids, were secretly talking to each other with their gadgets.

"She just loves lines doesn't she?" Vin asked the others through his watch in sarcasm sounding annoyed.

"It's the only thing she can teach us." Newton replied with no expression.

So, for the majority of the lesson, the entire class wrote lines until there was only a half hour until recess. It was then that Macbeth actually started her math class.

"Now, today we are going to talk about…um…numbers, of course!" She announced trying to smile while having her eyes closed. "You all know the numbers up to 20,000 correct? Well, let's increase that by another 36,756 and 2,835. Who can answer that for me? And please someone that isn't smarter than me?"

"If you're smarter than us why don't you tell us the answer? Or are you too dumb to?" Burt, a tall bully who sat near the middle called out to Macbeth.

This made Macbeth's temperature boil in rage. She grinded her teeth very hard as she stomped up to Burt and almost whacked him with her metre long ruler before everyone else looked and someone pointed something out.

"Hey Macbeth, if you hit Burt then that's classified as child abuse." Hector, another nerd who wore glasses and was a good friend of Burt and little Fred who always had his yellow rabbit with him and was one of the smallest kids in Pinkerton.

The scheming teacher stopped in her tracks and stood completely still and silent for a moment. "Hector, you and Burt can write another 2,631 lines 'I must not tease Miss Macbeth or point things out in class'. And if that goes into recess, that's not my fault." She ended bending over at Hector with a small but devious smile.

Burt and Hector moaned and then opened up their writing books and began writing out those same words that Macbeth told them to write over 2,000 times. She then continued the lesson as per normal while asking the class math questions that even she herself couldn't answer.

It was nearing the end of the lesson, and Vin had been eyeing Zero a little too suspiciously, Zero caught him staring once or twice but it didn't bother her too much the first time. It did the second time, and this got her thinking that Vin was wondering what was up with her. She thought of a lie just in case if Vin were to ask about it. But also during those couple of moments when Vin stared at her and she noticed, she almost automatically smiled but refused her feelings to get in the way of their friendship.

"Hey Zero, are you okay? You seem a little more depressed than usual." Vin wondered in a whisper-like voice as he nervously waited for Zero's reaction to that question.

Zero looked down first, and then looked up at Vin with her eyebrows narrowed slightly as if to show him that she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about right now."

"No, I never want to talk about it." She replied looking away from Vin while exaggerating the word 'never'.

The blonde pre-teen sighed and had a saddened expression printed on his face as he looked back down at his work which was just countless lines of the same thing.

So, he decided to talk to her later about it when they weren't in class. But he knew that she wouldn't explain it to just him. So he was hoping to somehow spy on her but he didn't know how. And he knew how easily Newton slipped out secrets so this was a matter he had to deal with on his own.

When class ended, they all went up to their rooms to put their books away and Vin stayed in his room for a little longer just to get some things straight bout all this.

"There must be a way for me to spy on her and find out if she's hiding anything from me. But none of my gadgets can do that, and I would get spotted by Zero if I ever tried to spy on her."

He put his index finger on his chin and rubbed it a little as he tried to think of a way to spy on Zero an find out what she was hiding from him. He was doing this not just because he was curious, but because Zero could be hiding something that could give him a clue to all these bubbly feelings he and Zero would get, but he didn't know that Zero gets those same feelings to.

"I know there's a way. There just has to be at least one idea…" He spoke to himself as he looked over at the door as he sat on the edge of his bed.

**Well, what is it? I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what idea he's gunna come up with ;) And what will happen after that? Will he get the answers he's searching for? Find out soon! ;D**


	5. Careful Listening

**Uh –oh, I can see the interest in this story is fading…in me of course not you guys. I know you guys are inching to see what happens next, but my brain's like "…I dunno…." So yeah, I've been getting writer's block with both this story and my other story which if you haven't read already is called Never Existed which is a MLP story and which should be nearly finished but it's not. I've still got a fair bit planned for that one. But enough of that story, I really should be talking about this one ^^;**

**So, I'm not sure how many chapters are to be expected of this story yet. But I'm hoping to have less than 20 chapters in total since I've never gone that far with an I.N.K story, but we'll see what happens I guess…*shrugs***

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

Vin thought endlessly on how he could somehow spy on Zero at times when she would be talking to Trixie for example, because that's when she would usually open up other than talking to herself in her room. He thought back through all the gadgets that Newton had made and yet none of them would be able to work. And he knew that using his watch to keep an eye on her would be way too risky since his watch had a radio signal that was sent straight to the main computer's data files in which only Trixie and Newton could only access since they were the two smartest in the network.

This time, Vin was think very critically, it was really hard for his mind to adjust to this new way of thinking. But it eventually consumed his brain and he was able to think clearly about what to do. He then began to think whether any of Macbeth's inventions would work, he knew that the love struck stink bombs wouldn't work. He wanted to know the real her. Not Zero under a love struck stink bomb.

"What could there be, I know she's talked about me in the past. She has a diary so that could mean something." He thought to himself.

And then, it had finally struck his mind somehow. He remembered the time watch that Macbeth had made and then she eventually made another in which Vin had stolen from her in order to change things back to normal...eventually. He was going to destroy it right after he changed Macbeth back to the scheming teacher she was, the other three members had assumed that it was destroyed so they never would suspect him to have used the time watch, well according t himself that is.

"The time watch will help me for sure!" He announced with glee.

He ran straight to his bedside table drawers after he had jumped for joy as a plan had been cracked at last. He rummaged through some papers, some old comic books about spies and also some photos of him and his friends being happy with each other's company. And then, he found it just sitting in the back of his top drawer just ticking silently as it waiting patiently to be used once again by the person who was now the official new owner of the watch.

Vin looked at it as if he had just found the answer to finding out who his parents were, his pupils dilated extremely in happiness and glee. He immediately grabbed the watch, but carefully as to not break it accidentally and then placed it around his wrist.

But then, he didn't know when to go back to. And he could be spotted in the past, the doubts had arrived and now he was beginning to have second thoughts. But his first thoughts pushed them aside as to say that there wasn't any danger in doing this. So he smiled and then thought of a date to go back to and then pressed a switch on the watch with made a beep sound and then in a matter of seconds he disappeared into thin air.

He zoomed through the past and he felt as if he had done it a million times before, even though he had only done it himself 5 times before.

The room was dark; there were Asian posters on the wall and the moon shone through the window that had no curtain to shade the moonlight from this room which look highly Asian themed. The time was 3am according to the time watch. Vin was in Zero's room from the previous night at which Zero woke up acting a little more different than unusual. And Vin hoped that she'd wake up and write in her diary about any dream that could've affected her mood or that she would talk in her sleep. He knew that Newton wet his bed and sometimes talked in his sleep since they had a sleepover a while back.

He hid behind a set of drawers that had enough space for him to fit behind, he watched impatiently as he watched Zero toss and turn continuously.

"Come on Zero, wake up or say something!" He whispered almost harshly.

Zero then shortly afterwards began to moan as if she were uncomfortable but it actually turned out to Vin that she was actually in the middle of a dream and it could possibly be bad. He wanted to intervene but the Zero would know all about Vin's plan and goodbye friendship and being a member of I.N.K, but most of all, he would never have a chance with Zero.

He wanted to get closer, his worry was starting to control him as he continuously grunted and moaned silently as he forcefully moved closer and eventually under Zero's bed where he saw Zero's diary. He was worried that she'd wake up and find him under there as she would go to grab her diary.

He was under there for about another 10 or so minutes listening to Zero moan recklessly and move around almost continuously but then it eventually stopped and then started up again.

Once he had reached the half hour break, he heard a large amount of movement and then begin to panic as he heard Zero exhale loudly and then begin to speak.

"Man that was some dream. I just wish these same dreams would stop coming back to me." She told herself in annoyance as she bent down to find her diary.

Vin panicked and then quickly managed to scrunch himself up in a ball on one corner of the bed and he watch as Zero's arms reached out for the diary which detached the alarm and then it slowly went upwards as her hand carried it for her eyes to see.

The worried blonde boy then unrolled himself for a moment and then noticed a small but harsh light appearing. He had forgotten that she had a lamp; he always thought that she loved the dark more than anything.

"Dear dumb diary that keep hidden from everyone except me.." She continued.

"Wow, she actually does talk out loud when writing in her diary." Vin whispered to himself in surprised as he made sure he could hear every word that Zero said, so that he could possibly find out what Zero has been hiding from everyone and especially him.

"I keep on having these recurring dreams about that same person again. I have no idea why, well maybe I do. Because I've been trying to hide it for a long time but somehow it just keeps managing to resurface. I just hate it. I don't want to be in love. It's a waste of time. I don't know what to do…" She ended with a sigh in her whisper –like voice as to make sure that no one from any other room would hear her.

Vin's eyes widened. "So she was having recurring dreams, just like me! But these ones seem different…" Vin thought.

And so, Zero continued to write as she spoke the words since it made her think clearer and especially at this time of the night.

"If I like him, then what do I do? Do I start dating him or what? But he's too much of a wimp to date, he'd show it off to the whole school like he shows himself to other girls-ugh I hate it when he does that!" She exclaimed almost shouting but then lowering her volume as soon as she noticed it rise.

Vin was now excited and shocked at the same time. Those key words "show off" and "wimp" really means that she was writing about Vin. He knew this since Zero would call him these things at an appropriate and sometimes inappropriate times. He smiled with glee and listened a little more to see if she would talk about him a little more, he felt like a child wanting to lick more of a rainbow coloured lollipop.

**Sorry, need to end it there cuz I can't get anything out of me at this point ^^; But…at least I uploaded something…right? Hehe…I feel stupid and guilty for saying that ^^;**


	6. Back to the Past

**I love the enthusiasm for this story! ^^ You know, if no one actually followed this and faved it or reviewed it, then I don't think I'd continue with it to be quite honest ^^; Hehe yes, I'm hard to please XD But anyways, I hope the last chapter didn't make the characters sound a little OOC (out of character) because I think it did to me. But hey, the show's a bit out of whack so why can't my story be like that? Lol**

**So yeah…I am sadly losing interest in this story but I won't give up on it unless I've got writer's block every time that it comes to writing this. I just hope that doesn't happen, because I know there aren't many stories (completed) like this out there so I don't want to be another one of those writers who doesn't finish their stories since they've given up on it. You can trust me that I won't give up on this story. I just hope I can trust my writer's block to not get in the way ^^;**

**But anyways…on with the chapter! :D**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

He listened in for more but then Zero whispered to herself as she sounded tired and about to fall asleep. Vin almost groaned in annoyance in wanting to hear more, but then heard Zero slap her diary shut and begin to bend over to put it back under her bed locked up to her alarm.

Vin quickly moved away just as he done before and waited for Zero's hand to disappear on top of the bed a short time later. Vin heard her whisper something but he thought that he had listened to enough for now. So, he looked down at the time watch wrapped around his wrist and changed the time to 8am that same day.

Before walking into the cafeteria, he quickly had hidden the watch, he had learnt from his mistakes and there was no way he wanted his friends and especially Zero to find out what he was up to.

In his head, he tried to remember what he had talked about that morning. But since his memory was now contaminated in Zero's words from before, he couldn't think straight. After he had sat in his usual spot to eat his breakfast he was still trying to remember what he was going to say, or perhaps what he had said in the past.

"Vin, is there something on your mind?" Trixie asked looking a little concerned but somehow suspicious.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I'm just trying to remember what it was- oh yeah! Where's Newton?"

"Probably still in bed like he usually is." Zero replied looking a little unwell emotionally just as she did before according to Vin that is.

"Hey…you okay Zero?" He asked almost eying Zero with suspicion and wonder of what it would be but already knowing.

"I'm fine; I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Was it a dream?" He asked smiling at her.

Zero cocked an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion. "Why do you wanna know?" She asked in a more serious tone.

Vin looked a little guilty and began to sweat a little. "Oh, no reason. Just curious." He ended with a strange chuckle.

Zero looked at Trixie confused and suspicious for a moment then continued eating her breakfast as per normal. Vin stared on and off towards Zero during that time looking a little dazed at her, she caught him once during that fifteen minutes but decided not to say anything as it might make her emotions take hold. So she sat silent while looking back and forth at Vin suspiciously without making it seem obvious.

Later on it was time to head off to Macbeth's class. And Vin had forgotten that he had met up with Newton, he only realized it when he saw Newton come in late for class. He looked over at Zero in guilt then scratched his head looking guiltily worried as Newton sadly walked up to his seat while Macbeth sat in her chair sleeping and snoring while her fish was beside her in his little fish tank constantly trying to wake her up since the class wasn't behaving in an orderly manner.

"Gee, I wish sat least one of you would wait for me." Newton told the three of them in a miserable tone as he sat in his usual seat next to Trixie.

Vin gulped in nervousness. "Heh, sorry Newton. You know I was going to but I didn't wanna be late." He replied while smiling almost guiltily.

Newton looked over at Vin with a sad face, this made Vin feel sorry for him, but then noticed that Newton was looking a little better as he opened up his books and looked up to see if Macbeth was awake yet. But unfortunately she soon will be.

The bell buzzed through everyone's ears and especially Macbeth's which made her growl at the children as she felt startled by the noise.

"So, you little rats think that you'll get out of lines from getting here early?"

Some children nodded worriedly at her with a small crooked grin on their faces.

"Well…"She said quietly before her voice rose dramatically. "Then it's going to be 2,467 lines of 'I must not arrive early for Miss Macbeth's class to get out of writing lines.' Now get to it!"

Vin felt a little surprised that not much had changed when he had gone back in time, everything looked pretty much the same, he just forgot to meet up with Newton like he was supposed to. So he smiled and carried on with the lesson while still thinking about Zero with that bubbly feeling of happiness in his stomach every time he looked at her. He almost instantly and automatically smiled at her every time he looked at her.

"You know Zero, I was thinking that maybe the two-I mean four of us could-uh, I don't know…maybe hang out?" He asked her nervously while Macbeth punished another student near the front of the classroom.

"Vin, we always hang out together, and don't act so dumb. It's already obvious that you are."

"What? How can you tell?" He asked almost worriedly.

"You have blonde hair, and so does Van. And how smart is she?" Zero asked smiling at her statement.

"Wha-I'm smarter than her! But mentioning her, she is awful pretty. But not as pretty as-"

"See what I mean, you blondes are all the same." Zero replied by deliberately cutting Vin off.

Vin almost felt speechless and decided to not say anything else, he knew that Zero would just have a comeback prepared for it. So he sat silent for the rest of the lesson while constantly glancing over at Zero; sometimes smiling in thought of knowing that she liked him and the other half of what Zero might think if she found out what Vin had done and what he was up to.

And, just as Vin had known in his head, after they had all finished writing their lines, Macbeth actually began to talk about the lesson.

"And now, we are going to talk about…numbers of course!" She announced feeling smart while forcing a smile. "You all know the numbers up to 20,000 correct? Then increase this by 36,756 and 2,835. So, who can answer that hard question for me?"

And so, the rest of the class felt so predicable to Vin that he almost stated what was going to happen next. As he was beginning to speak he had realized what he was about to say in front of his friends. He quickly realized this and sealed his mouth shut tightly. This made the other three friends look at him suspiciously for a moment until the bell had rung for recess break. It startled Macbeth that it made her jump and shake accidentally. It made everyone laugh at her for a short moment.

"Get out of here before you all get detentions!" She screamed while pointing at the door.

So all the students headed for the door while Trixie walked alone to her room to put her books away and Vin caught up with Newton and apologized once again for not being there during breakfast. Zero caught up with Trixie as they both headed up the stairs to their rooms, Zero called out Trixie's name and this startled her.

"What's wrong Zero? Is Vin eyeing you again? Don't worry; he's just curious about something." She ended with a smile as she opened the door to her room and let Zero come in by leaving it open.

Zero shoved her hands in her pocket after she dropped her books on the floor in front of her, she walked over to Trixie's bed as Trixie neatly put her books and pens in an orderly fashion as she would usually do.

"Hey Trix, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, just make sure that this isn't the reason why Vin's curious about you."

"Yeah well, about that…I had another one of those dreams…and they just keep coming back." She explained while blushing slightly and scratching the back of her head in nervousness.

Trixie smiled almost instantly at the thought of this. "Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll find out what these dreams mean someday soon."

"Wow, I thought you'd actually help me out." Zero stated feeling annoyed that she didn't get much advice on her problem.

"Zero, I can't be your brain for you. This is something that you'll have to work out yourself." She explained as she grabbed some food and left her room.

Zero sighed as she bent down to pick up her books and head towards her room which was right across from Trixie's.

"I'll see you in a bit alright Trix." She called out as she walked towards her room to see Trixie beginning to walk down the main staircase.

As Zero went into her room and threw her books in their usual place, she sighed and plumped herself onto the bed. Her small smile had turned into a depressing frown.

"How am I going to figure this out if no one will help me?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile, Vin had just finished apologizing to Newton as he walked into his room to put his book away and grab his usual snack for recess. Newton thought that something was up with Vin since he had apologized to him a lot for just not staying behind with him for breakfast. It was a little suspicious, but he didn't let it bother him unless there was more suspicion on its way.

So, Vin put his books away in their usual spot and then started to feel a little worried whether he had done the right thing to find out what Zero had been hiding. He did find out the information for himself, so he thought that was appropriate but still, he somehow felt guilty on the inside. No one suspected it, according to Vin at least, so maybe it was alright for now. Maybe as long as he didn't stuff anything up he'd be fine.

"Maybe I should go back further to see if she's hiding anything else from me. I do have the opportunity." He wondered to himself as he looked at the time watch.

But a voice inside his head made him think otherwise, don't do this. It could only lead to further problems…that voice in his head told him. He groaned to himself as he grabbed his recess and placed the time watch back where it was and headed out for recess to find his friends.

**Well, it was a little longer than the previous one so that's good I guess…^^; *shrugs* Oh well, better than nothing am I right? Wait, I think I've said that already ^^; But anyways, expect another chapter soon. And thanks again for the enthusiasm for this story :)**


	7. Planning

**Okay, I think I'm starting to get a little more on track with all this stuff, since I had a fair amount of time alone earlier I was able to do some scheduling and organizing so I was able to get some stuff done ^^ I have made a monthly to-do list, but now I've decided to do a daily to-do list :) And that has actually kept me more on track, or maybe it's the lack of homework I've been getting lately, lol.**

**But sadly, I'm still losing interest in this story :( I'm just glad that I've watched the show so many times before that I know how their characters act off by heart ^^ But I will try as good as I can to complete this story so you guys can be fully satisfied :)**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

Vin had finally reached his usual group of friends. Zero was hanging by the bars that she would normally do while Trixie leaned on them and Newton just stood in the middle looking a little lonely and depressed. Vin approached them mere seconds later looking calm and casual about his surroundings, but there was a small hint of the bubbly feeling detected inside him, and Zero also.

"Hey what took you so long?" Newton asked still feeling a little depressed.

"Oh, I was just adjusting my watch, thought it broke." He explained while thinking quickly about what he had said.

"Really? What was wrong with it?" Newton asked approaching Vin, sounding concerned.

Vin looked a little startled but came up with a dumb but reasonable excuse. "Oh nothing, I thought the minute hand was going too fast." He ended with a guilty laugh.

The three other friends looked at each other in curiosity, confusion and suspicion. They then all looked over at Vin, who looked like he was hiding something. Trixie was the first to ask the question.

"Vin, are you not telling us something again?" Trixie asked with her arms crossed and asking as if she were a mature teacher.

Vin started to sweat as the crunchy chips in his hand began to shake mildly in nervousness. "Uh, no. What makes you say that?"

"Your shaking is a dead giveaway." Zero replied looking away from Vin.

Vin was now lost, and felt as if he had to tell the truth otherwise bad things would happen. So he thought quickly about what he should say, two things were stuck in his mind and he couldn't pick which one to say. 'Yes I am, I spied on Zero in the past using Macbeth's time watch that I didn't destroy because I love her' or 'what are you talking about? Don't you remember that Macbeth could be planning something? I'm worried of what it could be.' He just couldn't decide, because if he told the truth then everything would be exposed and he could possibly lose his friends, the network and most of…Zero, but if he told a lie, this could soon backfire. He didn't know exactly what to do, so he just gave the excuse idea.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember that Macbeth could be planning something? I'm worried of what it could be" Vin asked with a small smile on his face as he ate another chip looking a little guilty but more honest than before.

"Well, you could've said so in the first place. You didn't have to look all sweaty and guilty about it." Trixie exclaimed unfolding her arms to pull a gesture along with her words.

Vin scratched the back of his head and grinned with a small chuckle as he almost dropped his chip packet which contained a few more decent sized chips and a ton of crumbs. But Zero could see the guilt in his eyes, though the others didn't know, Zero knew Vin the most out of the three since one: she's been around him a lot more than the other two and two: she secretly likes him more than a friend so she occasionally stares at him only when he's not looking.

She glared at him then looked away at something else for a while as Trixie and Newton began to talk about the math tests that Macbeth hadn't handed back yet while Vin crunched on some more chips feeling relieved about what he said, he was glad that he got away with it. Or so he thought. Zero continued to eye him suspiciously throughout the day until it was time to head for bed, but this actually meant for the Invisible Network to meet up in headquarters to discuss any suspicion from Macbeth throughout the day and further plans for future missions.

So, they all sat in their usual spots; Trixie sat on the large maroon chair that was near the large green computer system, Zero lounged on the small dark blue lounge that was leaning against a support pole just a little more to the right of the computer system, Vin was leaning against Newton' desk which was near the front of the room and Newton was standing next to him also.

"So, any suspicion from our scheming teacher today?" Trixie asked in almost an announcing voice.

"Uh, no not really. Only that the fact that she brought it up like a thousand times." Zero replied sounding sarcastic as she smiled slightly feeling proud of her statement.

Trixie eyed Zero in annoyance while Newton hummed at the thought of Zeros' statement.

"You know, I'm pretty sure she's planning some sort of trap for us. It seems most likely."

"Why would she though?" Vin asked feeling dumbfounded.

"To catch the invisible Network of course." Trixie answered in an announcing-like voice once again. "But the problem is, is that she didn't give any subtle hints as to what kind of trap she's going to have. Newton, what did she say exactly?"

"Hmm…well, if I remember correctly, she said that the math tests results will have to wait for personal reasons and that she was answering them honestly. But I see this as a lie."

"Of course it's a lie." Zero replied in her bored-like voice with her arms folded as she slouched even more into the small couch. "She's obviously setting a trap for us, you can tell from how many times she kept on smiling at everyone."

Trixie pieced all this together, but it still didn't make any sense to her. What could Macbeth be planning this time? She knew it obviously had something to do with the math tests, but what could it be? She thought.

"What could be related to math test results? Newton, could there be a synonym for math test results? Or at least one of those words?" She asked with a hand gesture.

Newton lowered his head as his pushed his glasses firmly in and hummed for a small moment. "There could be thousands of synonyms for just those three words on their own, and there could be several more with those combined and arranged in a different order." Newton explained.

"There has to be a way for us to know what she's planning ahead." Trixie demanded.

"Uh, not to make you feel bad Tri, but we've never known what she was planning before her plan actually happened. So what makes you think we'll know for sure what she's planning before her plan even begins?" Vin asked feeling concerned about how Trixie was acting.

Trixie sighed as she closed her eyes in depression and lowered her head. "I know, I've been trying to be one step ahead of her for a long time. But I've never been ahead of her."

"Hey, don't you remember what Macbeth told you when we all became her mice?" Vin asked with a small smile and a hand gesture as she approached Trixie.

"Yeah, you said that you and she were alike."

"I don't see how that'll help the situation guys." She replied with her eyes still closed as her frown became and even deeper upside down smile.

Zero decided to stay out of this situation, since she didn't really have much to say about Trixie. She was a good friend, but Zero didn't feel the need to support her over something this small.

"You think just like she does. One step ahead." Vin announced feeling happy and honest about his explanation.

"Exactly, we don't know what she's planning, but she doesn't know what we're planning." Newton elaborated with a small smile with a hand gesture.

Trixie opened her eyes in sudden realization; they were actually correct about that. And she smacked herself in stupidity in not realizing that sooner.

"How did I not notice? I am like her, but in a good way." She said while exaggerating the word 'good'

"So, have we finished talking about how Trixie's like Macbeth or are we here to actually plan a mission?" Zero asked while interrupting the conversation.

The three looked at her in suspicion and slight annoyance, but then realized that she was right about the situation, Newton looked a little unhappy about Zero butting in, but felt more relaxed and assured of what Zero was talking about.

"You're right; we'd better get to work otherwise we'd be here way too late and end up not having enough sleep." Trixie explained waving her finger at everyone else.

"Yeah, you all don't wanna become sleeper agents." Newton ended with a laugh.

"Of course not Newton, otherwise there would be no mission for us to do." Vin added chuckling.

**Man, this chapter was really hard to budge out of me. I think I should finish this story before I give up on it for good. So maybe before I reach chapter 15 (which hopefully shouldn't happen because I don't want it to be that long), I'll end it, but I'll try not to make the ending all of a sudden and too quick ;)**


	8. Something Unexpected

**You know, I kinda wanna get this story out of the way so I can focus on other stories, this one was just more of a one-time thing unfortunately but be thankful that I'll be finishing it, because I get a lot of reviews saying 'please continue' and 'hope you can continue it'. So please don't worry, even though my enthusiasm for this story is thinning, I don't like leaving things unfinished, even if they're something I'm not in the mood to do, I'll still get it done ;)**

**But like I said in the previous chapter, I plan for this story to have less than 15 chapters or 15 chapters MAX. It just depends on how long I drag the chapters accidentally every time lol**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

"So, what's the mission this time? We've already investigated her office, what's next?" Zero asked while still holding the same expression and pose as she always did.

Trixie turned her chair around so that it was facing the computer system; she had pressed a few buttons before a screen with Macbeth's underground lab showed on the front and main screen.

"You and Vin will be infiltrating her lab. We need to gather as much information as we can about the mysterious math tests." Trixie explained while still looking at the computer screen.

"So…like now or..?" Vin wondered with a hand gesture.

"Well it would be good if you did; Newton, gear them up and we'll keep in contact." Trixie almost announced while looking over at the two action figures of the team.

Vin felt happy to be doing another mission so soon, and with Zero. But he knew that this wouldn't be a good time to tell her about how he feels, so he let it roll off his shoulders and focus more on the mission. But something did strike his mind; perhaps he would use the time watch again; but maybe in a different way.

"Hey guys I'll just need to make a pit stop to my room then I'll catch up with Zero afterwards." Vin explained nervously.

"Well be quick about it, because it's almost past nine and you should know what happens after that hour." Trixie warned.

Vin shook his head in assurance that he knew what Trixie meant; it would be too quiet and Macbeth would've set all the security alarms by then so there'd be a slim chance that they get in safely.

"Yeah, I get it." He replied before he rushed out the door and towards his room.

The other three looked at each other weirdly for a moment but then let their suspicion of Vin pass as they continued on with the mission. Newton had geared Zero up and knew that Vin would be fine with her around so he didn't bother giving Vin any extra gadgets.

Meanwhile, Vin had grabbed the watch and stuffed it in his pocket and had run ahead to Macbeth's secret lab without even bothering to find Zero. He didn't know why he wanted to be ahead of her, maybe he needed to think of a plan before starting the mission with her.

There must be something I can do, he though as he assumed a position where Zero would find him.

It wasn't long later that Zero had finally caught up to him; she had given him a weird look and then began to take the lead as Vin followed quickly after.

"So, uh Zero…I was thinking…" Vin started to say sounding nervous about what he was going to say next.

"Keep your mouth shut Vin, we're on a mission." Zero told him with no expression while attaching a rope to the ceiling of her office to prepare to go down the secret door which leads straight to her secret underground lab.

Vin blushed a grinned guilty as he followed Zero down the rope and towards the underground lab.

Shortly after they had landed into the underground lab, they could hear the snickering laughter of Macbeth not too far away from their currently position. But thankfully, she wasn't laughing because she knew they were there, she was laughing about something else; most likely a new invention that should work all well and then be destroyed by the Invisible Network. So, just for safety, Vin grabbed something from his pocket that was two small balls of pink bubblegum. Zero grabbed one and chewed on it until it made a large bubble to cover her face and so did Vin.

Both their faces were covered in a smooth lining of bubblegum along with two rabbit-like ears on top of their heads. This made sure that if they were caught they wouldn't be recognized.

So they began searching around the area for anymore suspicion, but were then drawn to Macbeth once she said the words 'math tests'

"Trix, I think we've got something." Zero whispered through her headphones.

Vin pressed record on his watch so that any information that Macbeth said would be transmitted to headquarters.

"Those kids don't know the first thing about math! And, I am quite surprised that no one has asked me about the tests. Good thing that they don't because then I'll be able to go ahead with my plan." Macbeth said almost aloud to herself as she walked around in another part o the underground lab.

Trixie smiled in assurance that something was indeed going on with the math tests, but still she needed further confirmation as to what she was going to do. So she swept her smile away and continued listening very carefully as she and Newton sat in headquarters.

"Perhaps she is going to give us all zeros." Newton suggested.

"Possibly, but we can't jump to conclusions yet. Knowing Macbeth she could come up with something that affects everyone; including Mr. Soper." Trixie explained.

Newton frowned but didn't let that situation constantly worry him, so he continued to listen carefully to what Macbeth had to say.

"Those kids won't know what hit them!" The scheming teacher announced as she laughed loudly and obnoxiously afterwards.

The Invisible Network were expecting to hear more from more, but for around fifteen minutes, she had just walked around with a small snicker every now and then from Macbeth as both Vin and Zero heard the sound of test tubes falling and breaking and some even clinking together.

They were unable to get anymore information out of her, so they decided to head back to headquarters and give the information they found to Trixie to discuss further on.

On their way there, Vin saw this as a chance to test out his plan and see if it would work, but he was really nervous to do so. He walked closely to Zero as they moderately walked back to headquarters; Zero found this a little uncomfortable and eyed him suspiciously as she could see him blushing an intense red and smiling guilty. And this began to annoy Zero as he came closer and closer to her.

"Alright Vin, what's your problem? Can't you walk in a straight line?!" Zero asked him abruptly as she stopped both of them in their tracks by her intense need of knowing why Vin was acting like this.

Vin knew that he had to do something before the situation got more serious. Thankfully he had turned off his recorder on his watch a while ago so Trixie and Newton weren't able to hear what they were saying.

"Uhm…Zero, I uh…" He couldn't say anything else, he was too shy and nervous that he blushed and smiled guilty throughout this whole situation.

"You what? Look Vin, if you like me then I don't care! Just keep your space and don't get close to m-"

Vin stopped her words with a short and shocking kiss. Zero's eyes were wide open with amazement as she was shocked to have been kissed for the first time, and with her secret crush. But, she still didn't want these feelings to take over; so after she and Vin shared a kiss, she shoved him down the hall and stormed off.

"Don't ever do that again!" She warned him while showing him a fist.

Vin gulped, and later sighed once Zero was out of sight. He looked around the dark hallway and the stairs that he had just walked up to see if anyone was around. There was no one, so he decided to talk to himself quietly for a little while.

"Darn it! I thought she would take this a little better!" He complained to himself feeling guilty and regretful for what he did. "Maybe Zero was just not in the mood or something."

He looked down as then noticed that small lump in his pocket which was being made by the time watch he had grabbed before he left, he smiled slightly and twisted this watch around his other blank wrist and thought quickly for a moment before disappearing into thin air.

"Maybe I can change things." He declared while looking over at Zero who was near his current position. He had gone back in time to when the mission had just begun to take place.

"Hurry up Vin, it sounds like Macbeths' saying something regarding the math tests!" Zero whispered harshly.

Vin smiled guilty-like and rushed by her side and done what he had done before which was press the record button on his watch.

**Hmmm…I wonder how things are gunna go here, find out next time! :D Hope you liked this chapter, and please don't worry. I will be continuing this story ^^**


	9. Busted

**And here's yet another chapter of the story that I wanna complete very soon which is one that still has encouragement for more ^^ I'm really glad that people are reading this story, it makes me continue the story until the very end. And speaking of the end, I haven't got a very clear sense of how much longer this story is going to take but I'm hoping another 4-5 chapter's tops. I did say before 15 chapters remember?**

**But anyways, I am slowly starting to make more progression; the problem is that I'm running out of ideas. The ideas I had when I started this story have disappeared, but hopefully they'll return in time :)**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

Vin just didn't know what to do by this point, he knew now what would happen if he kissed her, so there must be another way of getting through to her he thought as they both listened in carefully to what Macbeth was saying to herself. But he didn't know what to do at this point but carry on and see what would've happened if he kept his mouth shut.

So he thought to himself quickly as they both headed back to headquarters, perhaps is he just admitted them then maybe things wouldn't be as bad. He decided to give this idea a try.

"Hey Zero can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?" Zero asked maintaining the same bored and emotionless expression.

"Uh…alone..?" Vin asked shyly as he began to blush a light shade of pink.

"What? Is this not alone enough for you?" Zero questioned him as she looked around their surroundings; they were near the main staircase which leads up to all their bedrooms and also I.N.K's headquarters'.

Vin shrugged in nervousness, and then waved his hands in denial of that question. "Uh, no…here is alright."

Zero sighed and rolled her eyes in impatience and annoyance. "Okay, what do you want?" She asked sounding disinterested in what Vin had to say.

"Zero…I….uh, I um…"

Zero slapped him as to knock some sense into him. "Well, spit it out." She demanded as her patience thinned.

"I really really like you!" He blurted out while closing his eyes as to not see her response.

Once he opened his eyes, all he could see was a fist rapidly approaching his face and then punching it as his body flung outwards and then towards the ground, his nose bled mildly but it ached as Vin let a hand support the falling blood.

"Don't talk about that ever again!" She demanded pointing a finger at him before storming off to headquarters.

The blonde boy sighed as his nose cleared up a little more as he went back in time once again to find another way to try and fix this.

He appeared just before he had entered the headquarters, he wiped his nose again but saw blood still so he panicked but then managed to wipe it underneath his top since that was orange anyway and then proceeded to walk on in to headquarters and expect what he had heard twice before, it was starting to get a little boring for him but he knew that if he looked bored and knew what was going to happen then the other three would know that something was up.

"Hey guys." He said as he walked in. "So, what mission are we planning next?" He asked with realizing that Trixie had said nothing about a mission.

"Wow Vin, its' like you're one step ahead." Newton exclaimed while sitting on the empty desk near the centre of the room.

"So what, Newton? We're always in here for a mission." Zero told Newton feeling bored but ready for action.

"Yeah Newton, don't worry so much." Vin explained using a hand gesture and feeling a little relieved that Zero saved him from suspicion without her even knowing so.

Netwon looked a little sad from his disappointment but then grew suspicious when he saw some blood leaking from his nose.

"Vin, are you okay? It looks like you have a blood nose."

Vin panicked as he touched the opening of his nose with his finger tips and saw pure red blood, almost dripping in fact. He quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped it away.

"Don't worry, I just accidentally hurt my nose..." He explained trying to force something out of him.

"If you say so." Newton replied looking back at Trixie.

So the rest of that night Vin didn't even bother to try anything else because he knew what he would be expecting from Zero. He decided to let it be for the time being.

The next day arrived quicker than he thought; he woke up to the sound of loud banging on his door. It was Zero.

"Hold on, I'll be there." Vin called out as he quickly whipped his clothes on as to not make a fool out of himself being seen in his pajamas in front of the person that he cared about the most.

"Vin, just let me in. We need to talk."

Vin gulped at the sound of those words, though it might be something he had been waiting for. So after he put his shoes on, he let her in.

"What's up Zero?" He asked trying to act innocent and friendly.

Not a moment later, he was hanging on the coat rack by the undies out the front of his room and being looked at suspiciously by Trixie, Newton and Zero.

"What did I do this time?" Vin asked, hoping it wasn't one of his secrets and hopefully something else." If it's because of last night's mission I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? The mission was a success. We got the information we wanted without getting caught." Trixie explained. "The real question is…have you destroyed that time watch Macbeth made?" She asked very suspiciously.

Vin began to sweat as if he were roasting in an oven, his guilty looking grin showed much guilt and truth towards the other three, and this confirmed that he was hiding something from him. Even without speaking, his body language told more than his words. Vin just couldn't figure out how they knew.

"Uh yeah…why are we bringing this up anyways? Does this have anything relevant to what we're trying to figure out now?" He asked trying to get off topic and forget all this.

"Zero, search him." Trixie ordered without giving any response to Vin's hesitation.

Zero's eyes narrowed as she approached a scared and shaken Vin whose arms were merely dangling by his sides and his expression showed much fear. Zero too, didn't want to do this, but since she had hung many kids up by their undies in the past, it wasn't too bad for her.

She first aimed for the pockets because there was clearly a bulge right where his pocket opened up, and surely enough there was the time watch neatly folded around its own straps as it quietly ticked if kept silent.

After the time watch was revealed, Vin didn't know what to tell them so he remained silent but he could tell that they needed information as to why he had the time watch and hadn't gotten rid of it in the first place.

"Vin, if you don't tell us, I will be removing you form the network until further notice." Trixie warned as she examined the watch then handed it to Newton.

The blonde boy who still hung from his undies gulped nervously. "Why bother, you'd probably throw me out the network anyway."

"Well, why is that?" Newton asked.

He refused to say anything else; he didn't want to admit why because he knew that Zero would feel extremely different after he finishes explaining why, even though at the moment it looked like he was nowhere near mentioning her.

"Talk you rat!" Zero demanded feeling impatient.

"Fine!" He shouted back. "I'll talk…"He said in a quieter and calmer but saddened tone.

So, the three other I.N.K members leaned in closer as to make sure that they wouldn't miss any detail or word that Vin had said. Vin thought to himself that this was it and it could be the end of I.N.K and his chances with Zero.

He held his breath and then said it all in one go.

"I used the time watch to spy on zero at night when she writes in her diary and then when it came to the mission I kissed her but it didn't work and I went back in time and done it again but that didn't work so I came back!"

The three were wide eyed as they had managed to understand every single word that Vin had said. Zero had maintained the same shocked expression as everyone else but on the inside her hormones were boiling and rising in all different directions; some made her anger rise and some made her love rise out of the blue, but shock conquered them all. She was with no doubt shock and appalled but yet happy to see Vin acting this way towards her.

The three looked at each other in shock and hoping that someone would be able to speak up first as Vin eagerly but nervously waited for a response. But then, Zero couldn't take it anymore

"You guys go. I need to talk with Vin alone." Zero told Trixie and Newton in an evil-like voice as she held up her fists.

"Aright, just don't brutally injure him." Trixie added as she and Newton moved outside to give them some privacy.

Zero nodded as she eyed Vin suspiciously and then began to glare at him as Trixie and Newton had left the hallways and were outside hoping that nothing bad will happen.

"I just don't know what to say to you." Zero finally said after a full minute of scary silence of glaring and sweating.

"I know." Vin sighed, but then had felt being lowered to the ground being detached from the coat rack and having two feet on the ground.

Zero closed her eyes and touched his hand gently, she knew that she was letting her feelings get the best of her bit she couldn't help it any further. She just had to release at least some of it unless she wanted it all exploding at once.

"As long as you don't peek on me in bed then you're alright. You got it?"

"So…you're alright with me liking you?" Vin asked nervously.

Zero stood silent for a moment to give herself some time to think about that question. She knew she had to say something and not make it extremely obvious that she liked him back.

"As long as there's no lovey-dovey stuff going on."

**Hmm…Did Zero give anything away? Oh, and am I rushing things a bit too much? Please let me know because I do plan on finishing this story very soon.**


	10. An Idea

**Phew, a chapter of this just before I leave is relief off my chest for a week. And in case you don't know, I'll be going on holidays for two weeks (starting on the 10****th**** to the 24****th****) but that doesn't mean this doesn't get updated when it normally should, so the chapters should be as per normal :)**

**And thanks for your pure kindness and patience on this story, it relieves the pressure. Well, most of it anyway *shrugs* And I am trying to wrap this story up but I will warn you when there's only 2 chapters left to go as to not surprise you ;) Right now, I'm not really sure still :/**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

Vin blushed slightly with a small smile as he nodded in assurance that won't happen. But still, Zero didn't show any emotion towards this, more rather a negative side.

"This doesn't change our friendship does it?" Vin asked in a shy, quiet voice.

As Zero was walking away, that question stopped her in her tracks as she was beginning to walk outside. She looked down and closed her eyes in deep thought that looked more like depression.

"Look, let's just keep this quiet. And throw that stupid thing away." She replied in a warning but quiet-like tone also regarding the time watch she had thrown back at Vin.

Vin jumped in sudden fright as he panicked to try and catch the time watch but failed to do and dropped it, but it wasn't damaged. As he picked it up, he looked up to see if Zero was still sound, but she had already gone down downstairs to find Trixie and Newton. He sighed and looked at the watch as he thought that destroying the watch was most probably his best bet. But there was one thing he still wanted to try, so with a small smirk and the two wrist straps tightened around his wrist, he pressed the button and he disappeared back to the past yet again.

This time, it was actually for a different reason. It was so he could prove that this time watch was useful to find out what Macbeth is plotting ahead without risking any suspicion and knowing what she's doing before she even knows it. So he set the time back to when he was back in class and Macbeth had just finished stating.

He appeared just in time for Macbeth's class as to not create suspicion. He walked near a bunch of kids and just after he walked in he saw Trixie already in her usual seat and Zero just placing her books down on her usual spot where there'd be a spare seat next to her for Vin and Newton of course was still behind. Vin smiled and carried on his usual acts but also accidentally forgetting that he had to wait for Newton in the cafeteria. He had only remembered as he saw Newton walk in the door.

Vin face palmed immediately as he remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Newton. It was most obvious to Zero, and this raised her suspicion as she cocked an eyebrow at Vin but then making it look as if it didn't worry her so much.

"Gee, I wish sat least one of you would wait for me." Newton said to the three of them in a miserable tone as he sat in his usual seat next to Trixie.

"Well that's your own fault. You always get up late." Zero stated because none of the other three had said anything.

Newton sat down miserably in his seat and opened up his books as the bell rang and the class had commenced.

At first, Vin felt bored and tired of hearing and seeing the same things all over again. But he knew the time was near for when he would expose his plan to the entire class, or more likely begin exposing elements of his plan to everyone else.

"And now, we are going to talk about…um…numbers of course!" Macbeth told everyone all at once feeling smart while forcing a smile. "You all know the numbers up to 20,000 correct? Then increase this by 36,756 and 2,835. So, who can answer that hard question for me?"

"I know you sure can't!" Burt called out to her.

Macbeth's skin started to intensify in a red tone as her anger rose. "Burt could write 5,729 lines 'I must not point obvious things out about my teacher'."

Everyone then began to laugh at what Macbeth had said due to the irony of that statement, at first this had confused and angered Macbeth.

"What are you rats all laughing about!? Keep your mouth shut or you'll all get line as well!" She shouted with a huge warning mark writing all over her speech.

So, after around fifteen minutes or so, Macbeth had risen from her seat with a cunning smile and glaring eyes, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Now class, I'm sure you're all wondering where your math tests are. Well, the results will have to wait for a little while longer, because I have personal reasons to why they are not completed." She told everyone with a small mouth and in a polite tone.

Vin could tell there was going to be an incoming response from Burt that was going to set him up for detention, but Vin saw this as his opportunity to carry out his plan.

Vin rose from his chair with a smirk, which startled Trixie, Newton and Zero as they heard and saw the blonde pre teen rise. Trixie had hoped that Vin hadn't slipped one of their gadgets into his pocket again, but more importantly she hoped he wouldn't do something ridiculous. She was about to be told.

"Hey Macbeth, what kind of personal reasons are they?" He asked feeling confident about what he was doing.

Everyone looked at Vin in shock, they didn't expect something like this from Vin to a teacher. They all knew that Macbeth was a mean teacher aside from Daryl but they'd never think Vin would take charge of something like this. Trixie face palmed and sighed in embarrassment of what Vin was doing, Newton was shocked and almost awestruck while Zero held a surprised but then an angered expression as those three people all thought the very same thing: Vin could expose their true identities.

Macbeth looked confused and shocked for a brief second then smirked as she suspected that Vin would be part of what she had been looking for long time.

"Oh, so do you want to know of my personal reasons eh Vin? Well then; come see me in my office after class and I shall tell you." She ended with a giggle as she sat back in her seat at the front of the classroom.

Vin sat down in pride for what he did and then looked at the other three. They all gave him a shocked and angered look, but they also grew suspicious of when Vin still continued to smile even after they had all had giving him that upsetting look.

"Why isn't Vin upset? He could've exposed our identities!" Newton asked and exaggerated to Trixie in a whisper tone.

"I don't know, but it seems fishy." She suspected while looking once again at Vin who was leaning on his chair and resting the back of his head in his two relaxed hands that were held together by his fingers.

Zero leaned over towards Trixie, and Vin then knew what they were going to do to him after class. He could see it all coming into place; he imagined Zero hanging him up by the undies then all the questioning and then eventually he would go to Macbeth's office and carry out his plan.

"Hey Trix, I don't know what's up with Vin but he's cutting it pretty close." Zero whispered to Trixie and Newton with a hand covering the side of her mouth.

"I hear you; we'll ask him questions after class." She announced in a whisper tone to Newton and Zero.

Little did they know that Vin had overheard that conversation and then widened his grin in assurance that he predicted correctly.

So after class and after Vin had put his stuff away, Zero had bombarded into his room and grabbed him by his undies. He saw this coming but made it seem like he didn't by screaming in pain as Zero dragged him by his underwear. Vin almost made himself look a little too desperate which he didn't know would ravel up more suspicion.

"No, not by my undies! I didn't do anything!" Vin cried almost whining like a child.

"Shut up Vin, stop acting like a baby."

"Technically if he were to act like a baby he'd have to be 11.6 years younger than he is now." Newton added as he followed Trixie as they approached Zero hanging Vin on the coat rack out the front of the other children's bedroom doors.

"Um, wouldn't it be 12 years ago Newton; because I am 12, not 11?" Vin asked sounding a little confused by what Newton was saying as he had finished being hung up on the coat rack by his undies.

"I don't care if he's 3 or 35. We need to get some answers out of him!" Zero demanded.

Vin gulped as to make him seem like he was worried about what was going to happen next, but deep down, he was waiting for this moment to pass by as he would eventually succeed in his plan and then confront Zero about his feelings.

"Q-questions? What questions? You guys know everything about me."

"Quit the excuses Vin, we all know you're hiding something form us so explain it all in complete detail now!" Trixie demanded standing straight in front of Vin with her arms folded.

Vin wanted all this to end quickly, so he managed to quickly come up with an excuse to hide his true plan and be on with his plan afterwards. So he sighed and then began to speak.

"Alright, I'll talk…"

There was a moment of silence and then Vin began to thoroughly explain what he had thought out quickly in his head.

"Are you sure this is all true?" Trixie asked later on after listening to what Vin had explained to the three of them.

"I'm being completely honest with all of you." He said din the most serious tone he could do.

**Well, that's all I can budge out of me at this point, because I have to pack lol But don't worry, the times of when I update this shouldn't change :)**


	11. Falling Into Place

**Phew, almost forgot to do this! Lol I'm so getting off track with school stuff…I should really get it done before the holidays end, well at least I'm not halfway through them yet; but I still do have a lot of homework to do :( But anyways, I am trying my hardest to wrap this story up without rushing things and tying only the most important end up and leaving several things unanswered. I will try to tie up all loose ends during the next 2 chapters or so. I think that since I said my limit was 15 chapters, this chapter will be the 3rd last chapter of the story. I'm giving you guys a warning now so you see it coming in the next 2 chapters.**

**So, this story is coming to an end, how have you guys enjoyed it so far? I hope people have loved it, but sadly, I don't think I'll be doing more I.N.K stories for a while…but don't worry, I'm not going to completely stop doing I.N.K stories, I'll just not be doing there for a period of time.**

**But anyways, on with the third last chapter of this story! ^^**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

"Vin, due to your reasons of acting the way you did in class today, we're suspending you from the network for 3 missions." Trixie announced specifically to Vin as to get the message clear to him.

This came to a small shock to Vin as he gasped and widened his eyes to prove that he was truly indeed shocked about what Trixie had just told him.

"What?! Why 3 missions? I thought you'd suspend me until further notice!" Vin exclaimed sounding desperate but yet confused of why he said that; maybe he was trying to cover up his plan a bit too much.

The three others looked at each other in suspicion of why Vin was asking this, but Trixie decided to ask him later on about this.

"Well, then if you want a longer suspension you can have one. And to be honest with you, I think it's a fair punishment to extend your suspension."

Newton and Trixie gasped in shock of how lightly Trixie was taking Vin's desperate yet strange question.

"Trixie, what are you doing!?" Newton asked in shock while tugging at Trixie's arm.

"I'll ask him later." She whispered to Newton. "Alright Zero, you can let him down. We meet at headquarters straight after Mr Soper's class, and as for you Vin I hope you've got a plan for getting yourself out of trouble with Miss Macbeth." She ended referring back to Vin's punishment due to what he had done in class to Macbeth.

After Zero had lowered him, Vin smiled slightly with flirty eyes at Zero; this had automatically occurred and Zero took shock in this and growled at him which snapped Vin out of his daze. He shook his head then smiled guiltily at her; Zero rolled her eyes in annoyance then walked off to her room.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you from headquarters; be careful Vin." Trixie warned, knowing that he could cause some serious damage.

Vin nodded in agreement of her warning then ran off to Macbeth's office, he knew that Trixie and Newton would be watching, and he knew if those two discovered his plan he's be expelled from the network for good. So he had decided to use his gadgets in order to wipe out any cameras he could find before he had actually begun his plan, but he also had to be extremely aware of Macbeth and where she was located.

Trixie and Newton had just made it to headquarters and had begun eyeing Vin through the cameras that were spread out across the school and other buildings in the area. What Vin had to do was to only eliminate the ones that were in and near Macbeth's office, not all of them but only the ones that could detect anything in Macbeth's office.

"Vin to I.N.K, where is Macbeth?" He asked through his watch as he ran.

"She's sitting in her office waiting for you, please be careful Vin." Trixie replied feeling concerned and upset about what sort of trouble Vin was going to get into.

"Alright; and by the way, aren't I supposed to be suspended?"

"You'll be suspended after we find out what happens in Macbeth's office." Trixie replied feeling firm about her answer.

Vin nodded and lowered his watch and slowed down his pace as he approached the door that contained Macbeth and her office. He sighed deeply in hope that his plan will work, so what he done next was turn his watch off which didn't alarm Trixie and Newton immediately. He then used his other gadgets to block the other camera's speakers and screens so anyone who was in headquarters would not be able to see or hear them.

As Vin was doing this, it caught Trixie and Newton's attention very quickly. They both found this a shock to them as they saw each individual screen disappear and turn into a black screen full of blankness. A few buttons were pressed by Trixie to ensure that the cameras were working correctly, but Newton noticed that these had been turned off manually by whoever was near those cameras.

"What happened to the cameras? Newton, did you check they were working this morning?" Trixie asked in concern.

"I think Macbeth has possibly been able to switch off the cameras herself. But I don't know how she would've even known of the fact that we did have cameras."

"Well there's only us and Macbeth who are able to turn off these kinds of cameras so it must have been Macbeth…unless Vin's up to no good again." Trixie added, knowing how suspicious Vin has been acting lately.

Newton thought for a moment, it could be a possibility; but then why would he even know how to disable the connection on all cameras surrounding that area? It was more likely to be Macbeth, even though she had the same intelligence level as Vin; she'd be a more likely suspect.

"It is possible, but I don't see why he'd disable the connection. He needs our help in case something goes wrong; it's most likely Macbeth who's behind this." Newton explained after a deep think.

Trixie looked down in thought of what Newton explained, it was more probable to her that Vin wouldn't be smart enough to do such a thing without any known reason, and Macbeth had more than no reason to disconnect the cameras. Even though Macbeth's intelligence was as low as Vin's, Vin needs their support just in case. Deep down she knows that he assumes that he won't need it but deep down he knows he does.

"You're right, Newton. Go find Zero to keep an eye on Vin immediately. I'll try and find a way of trying to reconnect these secret cameras." She ordered Newton as she began pressing a few more buttons while looking at the screens.

Newton nodded and ran as fast as his small body could carry him all the way outside to find Zero hanging by their usual spot alone and bored. He panted as he ran across the asphalt and over towards the trees to which their normal hangout was situated.

"Zero, we need your help." He cried as he panted under his breath and slowed down his pace.

"What for?" Zero asked in her normal bored-like tone.

"The cameras in Macbeth's office have been disconnected; we need you to keep a close eye on Vin just in case Macbeth does something awful to him."

"Gee, why don't we just leave him alone in this situation? After all, he did get himself into that mess so why worry?"

Newton looked confused and upset of Zeros' response. "But Zero, he's out friend and a proud member of I.N.K."

"Exactly," Zero replied getting down from the poles that she was sitting on and raising her voice. "So why should we put ourselves in danger for Vin's problem? I know he's a wimp and can barely take care of himself but do you have to drag me into his problems?" Zero asked in a harsh tone while almost scaring Newton.

Newton was now completely confused and worried of how Zero was acting, was she going through a phase or did she truly think that it was a problem that Vin had to handle on his own? He trembled in sadness as he looked up at an angered Zero who had just looked like she had been punished severely by Macbeth or even Mr Soper.

"But…Zero, he's-"

"None of my business right now. Let me know when you lame-o's do some real action, okay?" She asked almost sarcastically as she swung herself up on the bars again and rested.

Newton didn't know what to do, so he ran back upstairs to tell Trixie how Zero was acting.

"Trixie! You've got to talk to Zero, I think she's-" Newton said in a panic as soon as he entered the room.

"Being herself? I know Newton, she's like this and you should know that by now." Trixie lectured while not talking face to face with Newton since she was still trying to figure out a way to re connect the cameras.

"But, who's going to watch over Vin then?"

Trixie sighed and then slowed down her pace as she turned her chair around to face Vin. "You know what; let's have Vin work this out. He needs to learn somehow how to be a responsible team member." Trixie told Newton in assurance.

"But…Vin…he's…"

"Fine on his own, now how about we sort out how to fix up these cameras."

Newton let the situation bother him a little more before changing his mind to fixing the cameras.

But at that very same time, Vin had done the unthinkable in Macbeth's office after all this time of the camera disconnection situation.

"You wanna know why, Macbeth?" It's because I'm a member of the Invisible Network of Kids!" He announced while standing up looking proud of himself.

"Ha! I knew it! You did all those horrible things to me, and now you're gonna pay!" Macbeth announced while slamming her fists on her desk which shook Wagner's bowl.

Vin just stood there smiling as Macbeth giggled evilly as she pressed a button underneath her desk which caused her desk and a small space in front of her desk which contained Vin to lower down into the secret underground lab which belonged to Macbeth.

Macbeth walked out of her seat and grabbed a huge amount of paper with writing on it from her drawers and held it up for Vin to see.

"You see these? These were going to be filled with microscopic robots as to take over control once you fools received your filthy test results!" She explained.

"Nice one Macbeth, but wouldn't you think that an I.N.K agent would have some form of recording gear on them?" Vin smiled and knew that he in fact wasn't recording anything at all.

Macbeth looked stunned for a moment as she almost dropped the papers in shock and sudden realization. But then she smirked and grabbed Vin then took him to another room.

"Take any gear off or I'll strip you of your clothes!" She demanded sounding like a creepy person.

Vin gulped nervously in thought of that actually happening, he didn't want her finding the time watch so he took off any other gear he had on him and then looked innocent as to prove that he had no more recording gear on him.

Macbeth smirking in assurance of seeing how much equipment one agent would have.

"So, now that I've got you and your silly little gadgets, I can find out who the other I.N.K members are and expose them all as to destroy these math tests!" She announced with and evil laugh.

Vin smiled and saw all of his plan falling into place. He was going to get everything his way for sure this time.

**Now there's a little longer chapter for you guys ^^ Sorry for the delay but I know you guys will know that it's all good and that at least I updated everything's fine. So, another chapter or so until this story is completed; just letting you know again so you don't forget ;)**


End file.
